The Muppets Go Hollywood
The Muppets Go Hollywood aired on CBS on May 16, 1979. In this one-hour special, Kermit the Frog throws a glamorous party at the Cocoanut Grove nightclub to celebrate the premiere of the Muppets' first feature film, The Muppet Movie. Hosts Dick van Dyke and Rita Moreno interview the wide array of celebrities and Muppets who attend the event. Gary Owens serves as off-camera announcer, and appears on-screen to introduce Miss Piggy. Highlights include the following: * The Muppets and their guests arrive in limousines. * The Muppet Monsters (consisting of Sweetums, Doglion, Timmy Monster, Mean Mama, and The Mutations) sing and dance in a production number of "Hooray for Hollywood". * Rita conducts a poolside interview with Miss Piggy with Scooter interrupting Miss Piggy by asking for some change for the pay phone so that he can call Frank Sinatra, Paul Newman, and Robert Redford on her behalf. * Dick van Dyke has a conversation with Sam the Eagle about the party. Dick discovers that the book Sam was carrying was containing autographs like the ones from Rudy Vallee and Gary Owens. Sam shows disappointment when Walter Pidgeon isn't attending the party. * Scooter calls Kermit to the kitchen to show him how The Swedish Chef is serving the Swedish Meatballs. * The Peter Matz Orchestra plays "How High the Moon," featuring a solo by Zoot on saxophone. Rita can bee seen dancing with Floyd Pepper while asking how the Muppets are adjusting to Hollywood. * Dick van Dyke interviews Phyllis Diller while bringing up his encounter with Fozzie Bear in front of the Chinese Theatre. * Upon being introduced by Gary Owens, Miss Piggy arrives on a chaise carried by four bronzed bodybuilders, to the strains of "The Most Beautiful Girl in the World" and proceeds to sing "Baby Face" backed by the pigs. * Johnny Mathis sings "Never Before, Never Again", with piano accompaniment by Rowlf the Dog. * Miss Piggy shows some footage from "The Muppet Movie" to Rita despite Kermit's objection. * Kermit tells Dick van Dyke that he and the Muppets are staying at Bide-A-Wee Motor Court since it's the only area that gives the Muppets a good rate and they allow livestock. Kermit and Dick laugh at this until Miss Piggy karate chops both of them. * Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem sing "Can You Picture That?" * The Muppets and celebrities do a dance on the dance floor. * Dick van Dyke serenades Miss Piggy with "You Oughta Be in Pictures". * While Animal tries to get at Rita, Dick Van Dyke interviews Jim Henson mentioning how lyricist Paul Williams and composer Kenny Ascher came up with "The Rainbow Connection" as they perform it as it cuts to a scene with Kermit singing "The Rainbow Connection." * Dick van Dyke interviews Peter Falk about what the Cocoanut Grove was like back in the 30's. * Rita does a Carmen Miranda dance routine, backed by The Mutations while forming a conga line with guests and Muppets alike. * After most of the guests have left in the conga line, Kermit and the other Muppets do a reprise of "Hooray for Hollywood." Kermit then has the Muppets clean up the Cocoanut Theatre upon being told that they can save money cleaning up after themselves. Celebrity cameos include Steve Allen, Loni Anderson, Burt Bacharach, Anne Bancroft, Candice Bergen, Mel Brooks, LeVar Burton, Gary Busey, Red Buttons, Ruth Buzzi, James Coburn, Dom DeLuise, Charles Durning, John Forsythe, Don Knotts, Cheryl Ladd, Liberace, Robert Mandan, Jayne Meadows, Ethel Merman, Donny Most, Richard Mulligan, Donna Pescow, Vincent Price, Carl Reiner, Christopher Reeve, Gary Sandy, Robert Stack, Jean Stapleton, Maureen Stapleton, Charlene Tilton, Raquel Welch Trivia * Steve Whitmire makes a cameo appearance. He can be seen sitting in the foreground during the scene between Sam the Eagle and Dick van Dyke. * Jim Henson also makes an appearance. * The Muppets Go Hollywood, translated into the local language, was also used as the title for the dubs of The Muppet Movie in Mexico and Italy. Credits * Guest Stars: Dick Van Dyke, Rita Moreno * Special Guest Star: Johnny Mathis * Special Guest Appearances: Paul Williams, Kenny Ascher * Executive Producer: Martin Starger * Producer:' Jim Henson * Co-producer: David Lazer * Director: Stan Harris * Writers: Jerry Juhl and Don Hinkley * Creative Consultant: Frank Oz * Muppet Performers: Jim Henson, Frank Oz, Jerry Nelson, Richard Hunt, Dave Goelz, Steve Whitmire, Kathryn Mullen * Music Arranged and Conducted by: Peter Matz * Choreographer: Anita Mann Cast * Muppet Characters: Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Animal, Dr. Teeth, Floyd Pepper, Janice, Zoot, Rowlf, Scooter, Statler and Waldorf, The Swedish Chef, Sam the Eagle * Background Muppets: Sweetums, Timmy Monster, Doglion, Mean Mama, The Mutations, Link Hogthrob, Beauregard, Fletcher Bird, Gawky Bird, Bossman, Pigs Performers * Dave Goelz - Gonzo * Jim Henson - Kermit the Frog, Dr. Teeth, Rowlf the Dog, The Swedish Chef, Waldorf * Richard Hunt - Janice, Scooter, Statler * Jerry Nelson - Floyd Pepper * Frank Oz - Animal, Fozzie Bear, Sam the Eagle Miss Piggy * Kathryn Mullen - * Steve Whitmire - Video releases * Films Incorporated released a copy on VHS for educational outlets in 1988. Muppets Go Hollywood